


Mellifluous - Rapprochement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1054]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The boys have one last surprise for Tony and boy is it a big one, but what better way to start their lives together?





	Mellifluous - Rapprochement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/20/2002 for the word [mellifluous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/20/mellifluous).
> 
> mellifluous  
> sweetly or smoothly flowing;sweet-sounding: a mellifluous voice; mellifluous tones.  
> flowing with honey;sweetened with or as if with honey.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508), [Farrago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746), [Expatiate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778796), [Protean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8794957), [Flummery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599468), [Foofaraw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694434), [Gambol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717690), [Bedizen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837738), [Cosmopolite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858825), [Asseverate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902541), [Pusillanimous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994470), [Sybarite - Rapprochement Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435668), [Extol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512567), and [Extricate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790838).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks everyone for going on this ride with me. I believe this brings this series to a close. At least for now, I'm considering this series complete. :) Enjoy the final update!

# 

Mellifluous - Rapprochement Version

The next morning Jimmy and Gibbs both awoke before Tony. No surprise really, given they’d slept more than Tony the previous night. They exchanged glances and nodded in confirmation when they realized they were on the same page.

They didn’t want a repeat of last night, but they knew they’d have to show Tony they really did love him and that they could make this relationship work until he wasn’t afraid anymore. It would suck if he chose one of them, but not the other and there would be complexities if he chose them both, but they’d already agreed to share him if he was willing. Together they climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

They’d considered waking him up with a blow job or actual sex, but Tony’s doubts didn’t seem to be centered around the physical. Nor were either of them sure how Tony would react to such a waking. They decided instead to serve him breakfast in bed. 

They wanted him to see that it wasn’t all about the physical for them and that they wanted all of him. They could both tell that Tony had had too many people only want him for sex and they didn’t want him to even start thinking that might be true for them. While Gibbs started cooking bacon, eggs, and toast, Jimmy ran to the store to pick up fruit and some other necessities. 

It was way too soon to be proposing living together or anything close to marriage or a commitment ceremony since marriage between the three of them wasn’t legal and probably never would be. Still they both wanted Tony to know that they were committed to him and that they would wait until he was ready without leaving him in doubt of their feelings. Neither Gibbs nor Jimmy had known exactly what to do to show Tony this, so it was Jimmy’s job to figure it out and find something suitable while he was at the store.

The cover story was that Jimmy was there to pick up fruit if Tony woke up and wondered where Jimmy was before he returned. Both Gibbs and Jimmy hoped that Tony would continue sleeping until their surprise was completely setup. They couldn’t guarantee that though. They’d never slept with Tony before and had no idea how easily he would wake.

They were hopeful given that they’d left the bed without waking him that he would sleep for a while, but they didn’t know for sure. They couldn’t know that. Though when the team spent the night at headquarters, Tony usually needed waking so it was possible they would get their wish.

Jimmy looked through many trinkets trying to find something that would signify what he and Gibbs were trying to say. He wasn’t happy with his selections, so picked up a couple of blank cards and the fruit and moved on to another store. He hoped this store would have a better selection.

The selection wasn’t much better at the next store and Jimmy began to despair of finding the perfect token for Tony. He ventured to one more store knowing that if he didn’t find it here, he’d have to return anyway. Jimmy twisted and turned the object in his hand.

It was flawed, unable to be perfect, but yet somehow perfect for them. Gathering 2 more similarly flawed items, Jimmy paid for them and returned to Gibbs’ house. Gibbs had finished preparing breakfast and had it all laid out on a tray. 

Together they made their way upstairs to deliver breakfast in bed and the trinkets that Jimmy had found. Tony blinked awake to the soft mellifluous tones of Jimmy and Gibbs softly calling his name to wake him. Sitting up sleepily, Tony rubbed at his eyes. 

“Morning.” He yawned. “What’s up?”

“Breakfast.” Gibbs grunted, setting the tray with food in front of Tony. 

Tony blinked and looked at the tray in shock. “What’s all this?”

Jimmy slid a card and pen into Gibbs’ hand to write his own message on, while he handed his card with a message already written on it to Tony. 

“Jimmy?”

Jimmy nodded to the card, beaming at Tony as he settled next to Tony on the bed. Tony slowly opened the card taking time to read the message Jimmy wrote. Tony turned to Jimmy.

“Do you mean it?” Tony couldn’t believe the words Jimmy had written. 

Jimmy dropped a kiss on Tony’s lips. “When you’re ready. No pressure.”

“Thanks, Jimmy.” Tony pulled him into a hug.

“Here.” Gibbs shoved his card into Tony’s hand, completely interrupting his moment with Jimmy.

“Gibbs?” Tony turned to look at Gibbs in confusion.

Gibbs just nodded to the card, he’d handed Tony. Tony frowned, but turned to the card and slowly opened and read the message Gibbs had for him as well. Tony had to blink back tears. 

Not one, but two amazing men had told him they loved him via a card. On top of that, they’d done it in a way that he could always reference since the words were there for him to see and read whenever. Jimmy squeezed Tony in a one armed hug as Gibbs rubbed Tony’s back.

“Whenever you’re ready, Tony.” Gibbs agreed. Jimmy and him had agreed that Tony wasn’t ready to hear I love you aloud, so they’d written it for Tony to remember always. When he was ready they’d say it aloud.

“That’s not all.” Jimmy nodded towards the wrapped package on the breakfast tray.

“This is more than enough.” Tony choked out, his voice tight with emotion.

“Take your time.” Gibbs squeezed Tony’s shoulder in comfort. “Just know that we want you, however you come.”

Tony pulled the wrapped gift towards him, handing Gibbs one of the coffee cups from the tray at the same time. He handed Jimmy the only tea cup on the tray and took the remaining coffee cup for himself. “Eat.” Tony ordered. 

It was way too early for this much emotion. He needed some time to gather his thoughts and ready himself for whatever gift they’d gotten him. He hoped it wasn’t more emotion inducing than the cards they’d already given him. 

Tony nudged Gibbs and Jimmy to eat. “How early did you get up to do all of this?”

Jimmy nudged Tony back. “You’re worth it.” Jimmy nuzzled Tony’s ear.

Tony blushed and took a huge bite of the bacon that Gibbs made. Gibbs nudged Tony as well, handing Tony some toast to go with the bacon. They quickly demolished the breakfast and Gibbs set the tray off to the side out of their way. 

Both Jimmy and Gibbs turned their attention to Tony, who kept fiddling with the present in his hands. Finally, Tony took a deep breath and slowly worked the wrapping paper open. Inside were three sets of cufflinks. 

They were all flawed. Tony picked up one set and felt it with his hand. It had a sandpapery type feel that reminded him of Gibbs. 

It had that dull varnished look that reminded Tony of Jimmy, a rough stone that if polished shined like the beautiful gem Jimmy was. Best of all, they were a greenish color that matched Tony's eyes. 

A little reminder of all three of them. Tony returned that set to the box and took out the next set. It wasn’t the same.

It was flawed in a different manner, blue for Gibbs’ eyes, sparkly and flashy like Tony often was, with a core of steel that Jimmy could provide. Pulling out the final set, Tony marvelled at how each of the cufflink sets were so different, but yet represented all of them with the various flaws that would undoubtedly make others reject the cufflinks out of hand. 

This would give them a reminder of each other that each of them could wear everyday. “I love it.” Tony murmured. He handed Gibbs the blue ones and Jimmy the hazel ones, keeping the green ones for himself. “These are perfect. Thanks, guys.”

Jimmy smiled holding his hand out for Tony and Gibbs’ cuff links as he set them carefully back into their box and onto the nightstand near him. Turning back to Tony, Jimmy exchanged glances with Gibbs who nodded. In concert, they both attacked Tony tumbling him back onto the bed.

It was time for them to demonstrate how they’d prefer to wake Tony up, every day for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
